


chimaeda time

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, some soft kinnie stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: chihiro fujisaki/nagito komaeda, chihiro/nagito, chimaeda, nagito komaeda/chihiro fujisaki, nagito/chihiro
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	chimaeda time

nagito sighed, gently carding his fingers through chihiro's hair. the boy had his head on nagito's lap, sleeping soundly. and nagito couldn't ignore the warmth in his chest, fond smile on his face. 

chihiro had asked him to come over. it was thundering and storming pretty bad, and when nagito had arrived, the boy was in tears and curled up underneath a blanket.

"hey…" nagito gently cooed, kneeling beside chihiro's shaking form. "i'm here now." the second the words were out of nagito's mouth, chihiro had nearly tackled him. nagito let out a sigh, resting his chin on chihiro's head as he pet him.

"it's so.. so scary." chihiro managed to get his words out between sobs and hiccups. "i know, i know.. but i'm here now, alright?" nagito looked down at chihiro. his nose was running and his eyes were red and puffy. nagito held him tighter, pressing a kiss to chihiro's forehead. 

"can, um.. can you read me a story?" chihiro's voice was shaky. he paused for a moment before shaking his head. "n.. nevermind. it's bad to read in the dark.."

"you may be right, but that doesn't mean i can't still tell you a story." a playful smile spread across nagito's face. "they also call me the ultimate storyteller." his heart fluttered when he heard a weak giggle from chihiro. "..i'd believe it."

it hadn't taken chihiro long at all to calm down enough to the point he fell asleep, listening to nagito's voice as he pulled a fairytale from his ass.

and nagito couldn't have ever felt more lucky.


End file.
